Un romance atolondrado
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Personaje originalHao Dedicado a Nadeshiko


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Shaman King**

**Pareja(s): Nadeshiko/Hao**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a: Nadeshiko Malfoy**

**Un romance atolondrado**

La historia comienza con una joven, su nombre Nadeshiko, era una chica común, su única característica era que podía ver espíritus, sabia que la gente normal no podía hacerlo, así que con el paso del tiempo se hizo amiga de un shinigami de nombre Kuro y de un cuervo de nombre Crow, debido a que la mayoría de las personas la tachaban de ser rara y pocos se le acercaban.

El cuervo, siempre cuidaba de Nadeshiko cuando Kuro no estaba, ya que ella le daba pase libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando el desastre no fuera muy grande. Ella lo llevaba a todos lados, siempre y cuando no fueran eventos sociales, como fiestas o reuniones para no llamar tanto la atención de los demás.

Físicamente, era alta, su cara era de ángel, pues reflejaba inocencia, era esbelta, por lo cual su figura era bonita, su cabello era negro con reflejos rojos, a la altura de media espalda, su piel morena como la arena del mar, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un carácter amable, que se esfuerza en lo que hace y haría todo por sus seres queridos.

Un día, cuando todo era tranquilidad, un amigo de ella la saludo, y la invito a una fiesta de cumpleaños para un amigo de ambos.

Ella, acepto al ver el buen gesto de su amigo, al poco tiempo de que se fue, compro un regalo para el cumpleañero y se dedico a arreglarse.

Esa tarde, lucio un hermoso vestido rojo, el cual dejaba poco a la imaginación, era muy revelador, pero no caía en lo vulgar, al contrario, resaltaba su de por si obvia belleza.

A las 7 de la noche su amigo fue por ella, la dejo en la entrada mientras iba por su amigo el cumpleañero para que le pudiera dar Nadeshiko su regalo.

Pero en cuanto se fue, un joven, de cabellos cafés y de ropa singular, la empezaba a molestar.

"Vaya, no sabia que dejaban pasar a gente exhibicionista" Decía con cierta burla.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Nadeshiko un tanto molesta al ser llamada exhibicionista.

"Hao" Contesto el con cierto aire de arrogancia, pero notaba que Nadeshiko era especial.

"Me voy" Su cabellera giro al igual que su cuerpo, alejándose cada vez mas de Hao, el chico que la había hecho enojar.

"Nunca le pregunte su nombre" Se decía a si mismo Hao, una vez que vio en la lejanía a Nadeshiko, percatándose de que un espíritu estaba desde el comienzo con ella.

Ya lejos de donde estaba Hao, Kuro le hablo a su amiga Nadeshiko.

"Estas molesta. "Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Claro, el muy cínico me llamo exhibicionista…lo pagara caro" Afirmaba, sin saber lo que tenia el destino para ella.

"Deberías ir con tu amigo…aun no lo has felicitado" Le recordaba Kuro.

Y justo antes de ir con su amigo, un moderador del torneo de los Shamanes se apareció frente ella.

"¿Tu eres Nadeshiko?" Le pregunto cuando la vio.

"¿Quién lo pregunta?" Decía ella.

"Soy el tercer juez del torneo de shamanes, mi nombre es Jyapato Shan, y he venido a que vengas conmigo, tu eres especial" Decía Shan.

"No quiero, las peleas no me agradan" Contesto ella.

Y sin esperar, Shan agarro a Nadeshiko y la dejo en un lugar del torneo, sin comunicación con nadie.

"Menudo tarado, tratar así a una dama…" Se quejaba Nadeshiko, puesto que aun llevaba su vestido escotado y sus zapatos abiertos de tacón alto.

"Tienes compañía" Le avisaba su shinigami.

"Hao" Saludaba aun con cierto rencor en su voz, aun no olvidaba como la había tratado horas atrás.

"Pero si es la señorita exhibicionista, que sorpresa verla por aquí" Decía Hao, seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas, la chica era un shaman.

"Cállate" Formaba una bola de fuego en su mano lista para atacarlo, pero al momento de acercarse, se cae debido a la vegetación que había en ese bosque, logrando solo lastimarse el tobillo.

"Niña torpe" Le decía Hao, sin levantar el tono de voz, y levemente asombrado por la manera de atacar de Nadeshiko.

"¡Cállate!" Gritaba frustrada Nadeshiko, puesto que nunca se espero encontrarse con el mismo chico que la había hecho enojar horas atrás, y menos en un lugar desierto.

"Estas lastimada" Afirmaba Hao.

"Ya lo se, tonta no soy" Decía Nadeshiko con un tono de enojo en su voz.

"Te ayudare, después de todo, no puedo dejar a una chica sola y lastimada, te dejaría sola… pero, estas lastimada" Decía Hao.

Ese comentario sorprendió a Nadeshiko, ya que nunca se imagino que ese chico frente a sus ojos pudiera ser tan dulce y amable cuando horas atrás la había insultado, así que decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a Hao.

"Gra-Gracias" Contesto tímidamente Nadeshiko.

"No es nada" Decía Hao.

Mientras la curaba, unos espíritus y sus shamanes miraban la escena. Tenían años buscando a Hao, sin embargo nunca lo habían podido encontrar hasta ahora.

Cuando Hao se fue para conseguir alimentos y mas vendas, los shamanes hicieron su aparición, secuestrando a Nadeshiko y dejando una nota para Hao.

A su regreso Hao noto que se habían llevado a Nadeshiko, el en ese momento guardo todo lo que había conseguido y se fue en busca de la chica que le había robado el corazón con tan solo una mirada.

Camino un largo trayecto, siguiendo las pistas de los que se haban llevado a Nadeshiko, hubieron varias peleas, en todas el fue victorioso, obteniendo datos curiosos sobre quienes estaban detrás de todo esto.

En el camino, se encontró con la mente maestra que estaba detrás de todo, se trataba de un antiguo moderador al cual había insultado y vilmente humillado en el pasado torneo de shamanes.

Ahí, en sus manos, estaba una inconciente Nadeshiko, quien al parecer había peleado con el sujeto que la capturo, logrando herirlo, ya que sus manos mostraban algunas quemaduras, pero el sujeto la pudo detener a tiempo, evitando mayores daños.

Hao al ver las marcas hechas por el fuego, supo que fue obra de Nadeshiko, dejando asomar una sonrisa burlona hacia el moderador.

El moderador al ver esa actitud, supo que corría peligro, por lo cual, agarro mas fuerte a Nadeshiko contra si, usándola como una especie de escudo, sin saber que ahora ella estaba despierta, y preparaba matarlo por como la había usado.

Hao, al ver que Jack, el antiguo moderador, usaba a Nadeshiko como escudo humano vacilo en atacar, sabia que si fallaba podría herir a la chica que amaba, así que al ver que la chica en cuestión planeaba atacar a su secuestrador, simplemente no ataco.

Jack, al ver que Hao no lo iba a atacar dio por hecho que se estaba rindiendo, pero cuando planeo acercarse, una gran explosión le agarro por sorpresa, dejándolo muy herido.

Nadeshiko, por su parte, había recibido parte de la explosión, y aun herida, se dirigió con determinación a donde estaba Jack, en sus ojos la palabra 'muerte' estaba mas que clara, seguía molesta por como la había noqueado, buscaba venganza.

Al verlo tumbado en el suelo, sangrando, una mueca salio de sus labios, murmurando un 'patético animal' al antiguo moderador, lo empezó a patear en las costillas y cara sin piedad, rompiendo unas cuantas costillas

Hao solo miraba con asombro la escena, el había ido a rescatarla, y al final ella no necesito su ayuda, solita había matado a Jack, sin grandes heridas, solo la del pie que poseía de antes de la batalla y las leves quemaduras que se hizo en la explosión.

"Eres asombrosa, pero, aun no se tu nombre" Le decía Hao a Nadeshiko

"Soy Nadeshiko" Se presento finalmente la chica de ojos verdes.

"Permíteme curarte esas heridas" Se ofrecía Hao.

Las quemaduras eran mas que nada en el pecho y brazos.

"Gracias" Decía Nadeshiko mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

Hao al escuchar esto empezó con la venda del pie, acabando a los pocos segundos.

"Quítate la blusa Nadeshiko" Pedía Hao, lo cual obtuvo un sonrojo de la chica, pero aun así hizo lo que Hao le pidió.

Lentamente se quito la blusa quemada que llevaba encima, mostrando unas zonas algo rojas, irritadas por la explosión, pero no eran consideradas de gravedad.

Hao empezó a untar un poco de crema para evitar inflamación y dolor en el área afectada, Nadeshiko se rendía a sus hábiles manos, las cuales sabían como aplicar la crema.

Poco a poco la empezó a recostar en el piso, en una cama improvisada de hojas verdes y frescas, Nadeshiko aun no se daba cuenta, estaba más sumida en las sensaciones de tener las manos de Hao en su cuerpo.

"Me gustas" Fue el susurro de Hao en el oído de Nadeshiko para indicarle sus sentimientos.

"Y tu a mi" Fue la entrecortada respuesta de Nadeshiko en el oído de Hao.

"Me gustaría poder hacerte mía" Le decía Hao a Nadeshiko mientras depositaba leves besos en el cuello de la chica, haciendo que parecieran besos fantasmas, de lo suaves y delicados que eran.

"Pues hazlo Hao" Fue la contestación de Nadeshiko, quien atrajo hacia si a Hao para darle un dulce beso en los labios, cosa que tomo desprevenido a Hao, pero aun así correspondió el beso.

Poco a poco Hao logro desarmar el vestido de Nadeshiko, dejándolo a un lado de donde estaban, al igual que su ropa.

Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos, poco a podo Hao se acercaba al estomago de Nadeshiko, dando suaves besos a su paso, le siguió hasta los labios, para volver a descender.

Poco a poco la fue haciendo suya.

Empezó con suaves y dulces besos, los cuales aumentaban de intensidad según avanzaba su trayectoria, sus manos, recorrían todo el cuerpo de Nadeshiko, sin dejar ningún lugar sin tocar.

Este simple acto, estaba excitando a Nadeshiko, quien en igual medida, correspondía as caricias con algunas propias de ella.

Hao, al ver la participación de su pareja, la recostó totalmente, penetrándola lenta y suavemente, haciendo gemir de placer a Nadeshiko, quien encontraba estas sensaciones nuevas para ella.

Las embestidas tomaron mas fuerza conforme se seguía excitando Hao al escuchar los gemidos de Nadeshiko.

Pronto, el salio de ella, cambiándola de posición, ahora el la recostaba boca abajo.

Lentamente la penetro por atrás, al inicio a Nadeshiko esa intrusión por parte de Hao la hizo gemir de dolor, conforme siguió avanzando Hao esos gemidos fueron de placer.

Poco a poco Hao la atraía hacia si, levantándola levemente de la posición en la que estaban, una mano de Hao estaba en la cintura de Nadeshiko, mientras que su otra mano se encontraba en el busto de la joven, masajeándolo suavemente excitando aun mas a Nadeshiko, quien para esos momentos estaba perdida en medio del placer.

Pero, ella no dejaría toda la acción para su chico, cuando el salio de ella por segunda ocasión, las manos de ella fueron hasta el miembro de Hao, masajeándolo suavemente, haciendo que Hao también gimiera de placer, poco a poco lo introdujo en su boca, mordiendo suavemente en algunos lados y lamiendo en otros, haciendo que Hao se corriera por tercera vez, ahora, en su boca.

Al finalizar, ella saco el miembro de Hao de su boca, abrazándolo estando aun desnudos, y así, tras tanta actividad se quedaron dormidos.

Nunca se dieron cuenta, que habían tenido 4 ojos viendo lo anterior, se habían olvidado de Kuro, el shinigami de la chica, y de Crow, el cuervo que la acompañaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

_Espero les haya gustado este fic, dedicado a Nadeshiko Malfoy. Si gustan algún fic de alguna serie (si la conozco) con alguna pareja en especial, no duden en pedírmelo, con gusto se los escribiré n.n_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola chica!!**

_Perdón por la tardanza con tu fic… surgieron algunos contratiempos como tu ya bien sabrás, y hasta este día pude terminarlo, espero que sea de tu agrado n.n _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta la próxima!

---Senko---


End file.
